terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazad Bridge
An enormous bridge connecting the largest of the Orocoro Isles. It’s a city in itself, with buildings and homes lining each side. At over a mile wide, this stone bridge is an incredible feat in expertise of construction and power of cooperation. Built together by the Orcs and the Dwarves, it is a masterful combination of stone and metal. Every 50 years the city held the Besh Festival, during which a statue competition was held to install a new statue in the town square. Locations A) Museum of Kazad Outside: A magnificent stone building towers above the rest that surround the courtyard. Ornate stone faces of bearded men and women adorn one corner, while ornate bearded faces of orc men and women adorn the other. An intricate double wooden door marks the entrance atop a flight of half circle steps. Inside: The double doors open up to a spacious lobby with halls opening up in many directions. A collection of valuables is spread neatly around – large gems, paintings of the building of the bridge, bones of some giant creature. At the center of the collection is a large model of the city. (yup, it’s recursive.) Bones of giant creature: These bones are all that remain of the mighty Slorg, who came to challenge the Shubs and Zulls on this very bridge 850 years ago. Many felt the honor of being roasted in the depths of the Slorg that day. Orcs welcome the day another shall challenge. Large gems: The largest single amethyst ever found south of the Flatpike Plateu. The great spelunker Norandim Firefeet found the gem and presented it to Shef IV as a gift for the opening of the bridge. Paintings: One depicts the bridge under construction from afar. The Orc side is further progressed than the dwarves. Another shows a line of dwarves and orcs sitting together on a large iron beam, sharing a meal. Another shows a large creature flinging orcs aside, while other orcs fight on. B) Fish Market Dol Qual Outside: Just to the right of the fishing platform is a wooden warehouse. Fisherman go to and fro bringing in and out their hauls from the platform. To the side of the building is a giant scale for weighing catches. Currently, a respectably sized shark hangs from the scale. Inside: Raucous discussion and shouting hurts your ears as you enter. Fishermen haggle over prices and vendors shout out their deals. It smells like fish. C) The Washing Wenches Two human women are washing clothes in a well outside of a wooden building. A sign says: “The Washing Wenches”. D) Statler Stables Rows of stables flank a wide path, which leads to fenced areas filled with dirt. A wooden building with a sign that says “Statler Stables” sits across the top. E) Fishing Platform A wooden platform, at least 200 meters wide hangs off the side of the bridge. Fishermen sit all across the edge catching fish. Some have odd contraptions with multiple fishing rods that seem to catch fish without any work from the user. A group gathers, excited about one catch in particular. On closer inspection, you see that it’s a wood woad. F) City Hall Outside: Save for the watchtowers in the distance, the V-shaped city hall building is the tallest on the bridge. Fortified wooden doors mark the entrance at the point on the corner. Officially dressed dwarves and orcs go about their business. Inside: The doors lead to an expansive lobby, with a ceiling reaching presumably to the top of the building itself. Rows of balconies protrude from offices on each floor. Dozens of small hot air balloons transport passengers to the balconies. Each balloon is piloted by a diminutive gnome dressed in brightly colored green and gold uniforms. G) Courthouse Outside: A rectangular stone structure sits atop a small hill. Kazad Bridge banners hang from the roof and sway gently in the wind. Inside: While the outside was somewhat bland and unadorned, the inside is a different story. A carpeted pathway leads through a gated archway beneath a stone gargoyle. Two orc guards keep a watchful eye on all who pass through. Beyond, the room opens into a single round chamber with tiered, stadium style seating. At the far end, a raised platform towers over a pit in the center. Eight statues of an orc woman holding a sword and a scale flank the back of the chamber, equally spaced to fully surround the courtroom. H) Watchtower Outside: Just one of many identical towers piercing the sky above the rest of the buildings, it seems of sturdy construction. Stone blocks make up the base, and iron plating covers the outsides, all the way to the crenellations at the top. Ropes hang from the top of the watchtower to wood structures on the ground, surrounding the perimeter of the base. Story Point: You hear a shout from the top of the tower. “Thevu!” You see the source of the voice is an impressive specimen of an orc. He affixes a device with wheels and handles to the rope and uses it to quickly slide down the rope to the structure below. After dismounting, he rushes after a fleeing young orc who seems to be running away with some vendor’s goods. for [[Thieves' Guild] hook] Inside: The inside is plain, lit by sconces on the walls. A spiral staircase leads to the upper levels. I) Jaynestown Off the main road leading into the city, a wide dirt path leads to a village off to the side of the bridge, along the muddy beach. The buildings look run down, and the citizens poor. At the corner of a fork in the road, a crude statue of a human looks up to the sky triumphantly. J) Temple of the Slorg Outside: The structure is pyramidal in shape, but constructed of iron and glass. It stands out from the surrounding wood and stone structures. Inside the frosted windows, fires burn – giving the impression that the entire pyramid is glowing, even in daylight. At the top, a large bonfire burns constantly. Inside: Inside, tan and red stone frame a diverse garden. All sorts of foliage grow and are delicately maintained. Pillars circle a large pool of water in the center of the chamber. In the center of the pool is an enormous statue of a worm-like creature with claws and fangs. K) Blacksmith A gruff half-orc blacksmith hammers a sword in the center of his workshop. L) Healing Center A small, welcoming stone building with a sign that says “Healing Center”. A statue of a beaten human sits out front. DC 15 Religion check: Statue is of the god Ilmater, The Broken God M) Temple of Waukeen Outside: Long sloping steps lead to a wooden building. Two wings of the building angle off to each side. Inside: Rows of pews lead to a raised platform with a podium and a statue of a woman with a phoenix on her shoulder. DC 15 Religion check: Statue is of the god Waukeen, the Merchants’ Friend. N) Dwarf Statues Two dwarf statues flank the wide, open entrance of the dwarven side of the bridge. O) Apothecary Outside: To the side of the center square of town sits a small hut with a sign hanging above the door, with a simple image of a potion carved and painted into it. Inside: An old dwarf (name: Bokas) rearranges product on the shelves. All sorts of potions line the shelves, along with odd trinkets, skulls, feathers, mushrooms, incense, jarred fingers, knives, and teeth from all manner of animals. P) Naval Blockade Guard A large iron gate surrounds a courtyard. Many guards, both orc and dwarven patrol the yard. Inside, a stone structure with cannons looks out over the side of the bridge. Local PC Info: You know this to be a defense keeping Davrosian ships from passing through to Ghul-Dreng. Q) The Hammergelph Outside: An average-looking multi-story tavern, with spikes protruding from the roof. Inside: The inside looks very cozy. There are three levels, separated by small steps. On the second level to the right, a human woman serves drinks at the bar. Above the bar hangs the head of a Cyclops. Tables and chairs are placed haphazardly around the floors. R) Tanner A sad looking man tans hide in the center of his shop. Boots, light armor, and whips line the shelves of his shop. S) Security Stop Guards inspect the carts coming into the city for contraband. A sign says: “By official decree of Lord Beethuf, Stankweed is now forbidden on Kazad Bridge. Thank you for your cooperation.” Local PC Info: Stankweed, like dankweed, will get you high. However, its potency and foul odor have been a cause for concern around these lands for some time. Category:Cities Category:Orocoro Isles